


Be Good to Me

by Babykihyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, It's kinda old, Little Space, M/M, it's another age regression fic yall, just a bunch of fluff oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babykihyuk/pseuds/Babykihyuk
Summary: There's a special place in Hyungwon's heart for Changkyun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> don't like, don't read :)
> 
> who knows how many months this has been in my drafts.
> 
> don't sexualize age regression, thanks

He's whining again, gently tugging on Hyungwon's sleeve as he asks for attention that Hyungwon just can't give. He has things to do that just don't involve Changkyun. He's been trying to finish up looking over his most recent client's case before he goes to defend them tomorrow. It's nothing he needs to know about. Just moments before, Changkyun was fine with sitting on the floor of Hyungwon's office and coloring a picture, but now all of a sudden he isn't.

"Daddy," Changkyun whines again, trying to pull Hyungwon's chair away from the desk and failing. "Daddy!" He suddenly sounds a lot more angrier.

This time Hyungwon glances over at the little. He's wearing Hyungwon's black sweater and no pants as always. He is so cute; Hyungwon would much rather be paying attention to him. His light brown hair is messy because Hyungwon hasn't had the time to brush through it. He is pouting and looking at Hyungwon with sad eyes.

"What, baby?" Hyungwon turns his chair to face Changkyun.

The younger climbs in his lap with his legs on either side of Hyungwon and his face pressed against his neck. He whimpers softly and grips onto the fabric of Hyungwon's white t-shirt. Hyungwon holds in a sigh and wraps his arms around the little's small frame.

"What?" He repeats. 

"I'm sad." His deep voice contradicts the way he's acting. It's smooth and really low, but Hyungwon doesn't particularly mind. Changkyun is child-like and still his baby, even if his voice doesn't sound like it. He still wants Hyungwon to treat him so, so he does and ignores how deep his voice is.

Changkyun must be feeling around 5 years old today. 

Hyungwon leans back in his chair. He knows there is no way he will be able to finish reviewing the case until he can get Changkyun to calm down and go play on his own. His little prefers Hyungwon's attention over anything else though. It doesn't matter what the elder buys him, he doesn't have an interest in it. When Hyungwon bought him an X-Box, he only wanted to play on it when Hyungwon would play with him. Most things worked like that, but sometimes he would be content with watching TV on his own (only on Hyungwon's particularly stressful days when he's scared the elder will snap).

"Why are you sad?" Hyungwon glances at the clock in his office. 

It reads 8:45, which means Changkyun needs to get to bed soon or he'll be grouchy. Technically, the younger is 20 years old, but he still doesn't do well without a certain amount of sleep and a schedule. Hyungwon doesn't mind accommodating because Changkyun isn't 20 in his mind; he's not an age at all. He is Hyungwon's baby boy, and legal age isn't going to change that.

"Daddy won't pay attention to me," he whispers. 

Changkyun is so cute like this, Hyungwon thinks, but he also has to get his work done. Tomorrow is his biggest case he has ever had, and the older lawyers think that he is going to fail because he is twenty six years old and not as experienced. He is fairly confident in his work because he just knows he is a good lawyer. Besides, the accuser has no evidence besides his own statement and a phone call recording where the defendant asks to borrow his car. It doesn't mean Hyungwon's client stole the car. It is just a coincidence. Even if he did do it, they have no way to prove it.

He wants to call his client and review the story again, but it is too late and that would be unprofessional. He doesn't want to seem like he isn't confident because he definitely is confident in his line of work. He just has a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Baby," Hyungwon pulls up Changkyun's (his own technically) sweater so he can slip his hand under and rub the younger's back. "Daddy has a really big case tomorrow and he can't lose it. Can you sit here quietly?"

It's not something Hyungwon does often. He rarely lets Changkyun sit in his lap while he works. Sometimes it's distracting or just gets in the way. He only offers to let the little do so if he has had a particularly hard day or he is extra whiny. Changkyun has a soft heart; he holds grudges and gets hurt easily. Hyungwon has accidently upset him too many times to know how Changkyun reacts.

"If I'm quiet, I can stay?" He asks softly. Hyungwon can feel his breath on his neck, and Changkyun only moves closer to press his face further against Hyungwon's neck.

"Only if you're a good boy. We'll go to bed soon, okay?" He turns his chair to face his desk again.

The files in front of him are written in his own messy handwriting. He was rushing, and, in fact, he is always rushing. His life is chaotic, and it's nearly impossible to control. Changkyun barely fits into it all, and sometimes Hyungwon wonders if he deserves better.

Changkyun stays silent as he promised. At one point he leaves to get a blanket, but he returns to the same position, just with the blanket around his shoulders. He falls asleep eventually, but Hyungwon doesn't move him. It might make him a bad boyfriend, but he really can't waste time.

He feels bad, he really does. He wants Changkyun to know how much he loves him, but instead he focuses on the files in front of him.

It take him until 11 P.M. to feel satisfied and comfortable for tomorrow. Changkyun is still lying still, so Hyungwon pushes his chair back and closes his eyes for a moment. He is exhausted, really, and he isn't looking forward to coaxing Changkyun to wake up and get ready for bed. He considers maybe letting him sleep and skip on brushing the younger's teeth. He's more than capable of brushing his own teeth, but he always prefers Hyungwon to do it.

Changkyun's body is so warm against his. He missed Changkyun, a lot. This past week he has been coming home later and the little has became much whinier.

He stands up, holding Changkyun by his butt, and slowly exits the room to enter the bedroom. He first lies Changkyun down on the bed, but he immediately starts stirring and his eyes flicker open. He glares up at Hyungwon and holds out his arms towards him. It's his way of asking to be picked up. Changkyun is such a light sleeper, and it always surprises Hyungwon. Sometimes he wakes up Hyungwon in the middle of the night to ask the elder to get him juice or to complain Hyungwon had stopped hugging him. Really, Changkyun is a needy baby, but he is Hyungwon's.

"Baby, I'm right here," he reaches down to run his fingers through the youngers hair. "I'll be right back."

"I don't feel good," he softly whimpers. His arms fall back against the bed and he squirms slightly.

"What's wrong with my Kyunnie?" He sits on the edge of the bed. Everything screams at him to tell him to just go to bed, but if something is actually wrong with Changkyun and he didn't care for him, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"Tummy," he whines so softly. It's unlike him, really. He whines loudly usually, he is usually extremely loud. When he complains, it's above an inside voice. When he laughs while watching TV, it's always extremely loud and exaggerated. Changkyun being quiet is rare.

"What's wrong with your tummy?" 

The younger whimpers softly and reaches for Hyungwon's hand, but he doesn't sit up so he can't reach it. Hyungwon moves his hand closer and allows Changkyun to hold his hand in both of his. He holds them close to his chest and whimpers again. Hyungwon watches as he squirms and pants softly. Hyungwon has seen this enough to know he is about to cry.

"Kyunnie, you have to tell me what's wrong, okay? Do you feel sick?" 

Changkyun nods his head and whimpers again. 

Hyungwon sighs and pulls his hand back. "Let's go sit in the bathroom, okay?"

That's how he ends up sitting on the edge of the bathtub while Changkyun sits on the floor in between his legs, whimperimg against his knee. The lawyer gently combes his fingers through the little's hair in an attempt to relax him, but it doesn't do much. He continues whimpering and biting at Hyungwon's jeans.

Hyungwon reaches for the wet rag that he got a few minutes before and gently wipes Changkyun's face. Then, he watches in pure horror as Changkyun empties the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Hyungwon is useless, he can just wash his face again and softly whisper to him. He throws up over and over again, and Hyungwon momentarily wonders if he should call the hospital.

Changkyun's soft face is stained by tears, and Hyungwon can't do anything about it. He can't magically make Changkyun not sick. He wishes he could though.

After a few minutes without throwing up, Changkyun pulls on Hyungwon's leg.

"Wanna go to bed."

He sounds miserable. His voice is raspy, and he is still sniffling. He whimpers again when Hyungwon doesn't immediately get up. The younger just looks so exhausted, so drained. He doesn't look like the vibrant Changkyun that Hyungwon is used to. He is quiet and sad.

Hyungwon finally pulls Changkyun to their room and into their bed. The case that he has tomorrow is long forgotten. He has bigger worries, really. Changkyun is more important than money. If they have to get a fill in lawyer for the case and Hyungwon doesn't get paid, it's fine really. He has other clients who are willing to pay, and he has money put up for emergencies. If he has to take off a few days for his baby, really it's okay. Changkyun is his world. He's the only bright thing in his life.

He remembers when Changkyun first entered his life.

Changkyun bit his lip, shuffling from foot to foot continuously. He stared at the male in front of him. He sat behind a desk as he filled in papers. Black hair was brushed back from his face to reveal his forehead. He was long, but oddly small. He seemed to always support a scowl everytime Changkyun ever saw him. He was hot, and according to everyone, Hyungwon didn't take shit from everyone. He was demanding and serious. If he wanted him to, Changkyun would probably drop to his knees and look up obediently as he waited his next orders.

"Im Changkyun?" The male glanced at him for the first time since Changkyun entered his office. Before, Changkyun was awkwardly standing since he was too afraid to get his attention.

"Yes," he whispered. He had always been bad with strangers. They were judgemental and scary. Changkyun hated that.

"What did you want to come speak to me about today?" Hyungwon asked slowly like he was scared Changkyun was going to run away.

In his defense, Changkyun did look like he would run away. His white sweater was way too big, nearly falling off his left shoulder. He avoided eye contact and kept shuffling, trying to decide what foot to stand on.

"I, well uh, my mom is really sick and she doesn't have a will."

"How sick?"

"I don't know," he sniffled.

In front of a stranger, the poor boy bursted out in tears. Hyungwon watched as his entire frame shook. He looked so small, so vulnerable.

"Look, if you're not 18, I can't talk to you. Legally I can't help you unless you are 18 or older. Also, please don't cry in the middle of my office," he responded coldly.

"I'm 20," he whimpered. He rubbed the tears away from his eyes but soon began crying again.

Hyungwon moved back his chair away from the desk. "Go close the door."

Changkyun obediently closed the door and stared back at Hyungwon with big, scared eyes.

"Come here."

Without warning, he invited himself into Hyungwon's lap, straddling him and hiding his face in his neck. Hyungwon was surprised, shocked that he was so forward. Still, he wrapped his arms around him and rubbed the younger's back.

If someone told him that he would let a potential client literally sit on him, he would have called them crazy. Yet, there he was with a small twenty year old boy crying in his lap. Something seemed a bit off though. Even though he was twenty about six years ago, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be comfortable attaching himself to a stranger. Hyungwon could have been a rapist or something for all Changkyun knew, yet he was so comfortable and attached.

He wondered if anyone took this for granted, and he wished he knew their names. The smaller male was too pure to know any better, and Hyungwon assumed he got used a lot. 

"I'll help you and your mother, okay? You don't even have to pay." The words tumbled out of his mouth. He had never done his job for free before. He was still new to all this. He had been working for eight months.

When Changkyun didn't respond, he continued. "You have to promise me something though, okay? You can't attach yourself to strangers like this. I'm okay, but some people are really bad and they will hurt you."

"I promise."

Hyungwon wasn't sure why he wasted his lunch break just to let the small male sit on him. He seemed to be content, and who was Hyungwon to make him move. He just continued his work until Changkyun was up for talking.

They exchanged numbers and finally settled on a date for Hyungwon to meet Changkyun's mother at their house. The last thing he expected was what he got.

Changkyun greeted him at the door and excitedly pulled him inside. "Mommy is awake right now!"

Hyungwon stared at him skeptically. Something was different from last time. His speech pattern was notably different. Still, Hyungwon allowed him to drag him into her bedroom. Changkyun immediately released Hyungwon and sat on the edge of his mom's bed.

"Mommy, we have a visitor!"

"Do we, Kyunnie?" She spoke so brokenly.

She looked ill. She was pale. Her eyes struggled to stay open. Hyungwon wasn't sure if she'd even make it through the night.

"Yep! He's going to fix everything!"

"Kyunnie, why don't you go get mommy some water?" She reached over a shaky hand to pat his leg.

Changkyun excitedly left, leaving Hyungwon and his mother. 

"He's not always like this. My Kyunnie is just...different. He never really grew up. Sometimes he acts his age, but other times...he is like this. I don't mind of course, I'm just sorry if you do. You won't have to put up with it for long, we will leave you alone once it's signed."

Hyungwon smiled softly. "Really? I think it's quite cute." He said in a disappointed tone.

Really, Changkyun was cute, from the way he skipped when he was excited to the way he treated Hyungwon's lap like it was his favorite couch. Hyungwon found him adorable; he wished he could protect him from all that is bad.

"I'd like to stick around for a while if you don't mind."

He wanted to scream at himself because he was being so unprofessional. Changkyun suddenly ran into the room with a glass of water and handed it to his mother. She smiled a thanks before drinking some.

Hyungwon made himself comfortable on the floor next to the bed. He smiled at the way Changkyun excitedly told his mother about what he saw today in town. 

"Kyunnie, let's stop wasting Mr. Chae's time, okay? You can tell me all about it once the will is done."

Hyungwon watched as the younger's entire body froze. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes again. Clearly, he was trying to forget that she is dying. 

"Where will I go without Mommy? I don't have friends!" He whined.

"Changkyun," Hyungwon suddenly spoke sternly. "Come here."

Changkyun crawled over to the edge of the bed. "What?" 

Hyungwon supported his back with one hand and gently soothed his hair with the other. "I know you're scared, but this has to be done first. What if we do this and then I'll do whatever you want?" 

"Fine."

Once they finished filling out the will, Hyungwon kept his promise. He let Changkyun sit besides him and color a picture. When Hyungwon finally got ready to leave, Mrs. Im. apologised over and over again for Changkyun and the way he acted. Hyungwon simply shook his head and told Changkyun to call him anytime.

Their relationship started as friends, and then somehow morphed into a real relationship. Between kisses and Changkyun whining for attention while Hyungwon was at work, it all mixed together. Hyungwon even let Changkyun stay in his office while he worked with clients as long as Changkyun sat under the desk. He mostly napped with his head rested on Hyungwon's knee. 

Hyungwon's life began to revolve around Changkyun, and when his mother passed, he moved in with Hyungwon even though he legally owned his own house.

The word "Daddy" first slipped when Changkyun had a particularly bad nightmare. He ran into Hyungwon's home office crying for him using the newly founded name. Hyungwon didn't mind. He just let Changkyun sit on him until he calmed down enough to go back to sleep.

Hyungwon loved him.

Hyungwon wouldn't trade him for the world. He doesn't mind ditching his case if Changkyun wants him to.

Hyungwon shuffles to pull the blanket over them both.

"Daddy?"

Hyungwon hums. 

"I loves you."

Hyungwon chuckles and throws an arm around his waist. "I love you too, Kyunnie."


	2. Chapter 2

Hyungwon listens to the soft sound of his baby boy whining. He isn't exactly sure what to do. Changkyun doesn't act like this.

The twenty year old stomps his foot again. "Don't wanna!"

"I know," Hyungwon sighs. He picks up Changkyun and puts him on the edge of the bed. He pulls the other's pink sweater off of him, revealing his soft, pale skin. "But, this dinner is really important to me, and this has to go well. So, you have to act like a big boy for daddy, okay? Then you'll get all the kisses and cuddles you want."

Changkyun crosses his arms over his chest, refusing to slip his arms through the white buttoned shirt that Hyungwon holds in his hand. "No!"

"Changkyun," Hyungwon speaks in a stern tone, the one that always makes Changkyun straighten up.

It works this time too; the little's arms fall down to his sides. Hyungwon slips both of his arms through before buttoning it up. Even though Changkyun begs him not to, he buttons up the top one as well. He ties a black ribbon into a bow around the collar of the shirt. It makes Changkyun look cute.

"I don't wanna be big!" The twenty year old repeats again. 

Hyungwon understands that his little space is his mechanism for comfort and safety. It makes him happy and feel okay, but Hyungwon has no other choice but to hold the dinner at his house. When his boss, Mr. Son, the owner of the small law firm and a lawyer himself, asked him if he wanted to hang outside of work, Hyungwon answered yes. He offered to have dinner at his home with both of their significant others.

He just didn't expect his baby boy to put up such a fight. 

Still, he looks cute in his white buttoned up, a large ribbon as a bow, and his favorite pair of black skinny jeans. His black hair is neatly combed over his forehead. He'd look better if he was smiling. Instead, he is pouting and lifting his arms as he begs Hyungwon to carry him. 

Hyungwon ignores him and finishes making sushi before changing into a suit. He talks Changkyun out of his little space, and really it's weird. He is stumbling over words. He is sad, mostly quiet.

Hyunwoo arrives at 7:00 P.M. with his husband. His frame his small, his arms look so tiny compared to Hyunwoo's. Pink hair falls over his forehead. He is wearing a white buttoned up with a pink tie. He is cute, kinda reminds Hyungwon of Changkyun.

They sit around the small round table, Changkyun and Hyunwoo on Hyungwon's either side. The eat the food Hyungwon made, but only the lawyers exchange small talk.

"Hyungwon, you're boyfriend hasn't said anything since we got here." Hyunwoo stares at the black haired boy. "Changkyun, tell me about yourself."

Hyungwon knows it's going to be a disaster. Changkyun doesn't do well with strangers unless he is in his little space. Hyungwon places a hand on his thigh under the table and throws him a soft smile.

"Hi, uh," Changkyun clears his throat. "I'm Changkyun. I'm twenty. I don't really have a job," he shrugs, staring at his food.

Hyunwoo smiles sweetly, like the way a father does. "Ah, it's okay. Kihyun here is an upcoming singer, so he doesn't really have a job yet either. We can both live off my paycheck since I'm the boss, but I wonder how you and Hyungwon are making it by?"

Changkyun glances at Hyunwoo's husband, who he assumes is Kihyun. Changkyun panics and quickly lowers his head and reaches to grip Hyungwon's hand that hasn't moved from his thigh. "Well, we rent out my old house to people. It's close to a university, so usually we have people renting it out for parties and stuff."

"Ah," Hyunwoo nods.

Hyungwon watches as Kihyun gently pulls on Hyunwoo's black jacket and looks up at him with sad pleading eyes. He clearly wants to go home, despite only being here for around thirty minutes. Still, something about it feels oddly familiar to Hyungwon, but he keeps it to himself.

Hyunwoo turns back to Hyungwon. "Anyways, the reason I really wanted to have dinner and talk to you on your own is that we are firing Donghyun. You will be taking over his current cases, and you will be paid double for it."

"Why?" Changkyun accidently asks in his little voice. Hyungwon squeezes his thigh and throws a glance.

It usually takes Changkyun less than a second to fall in his little space.

If Hyunwoo catches it, he doesn't show it. "Donghyun likes to slack off, sadly. I know he was friends with you, Hyungwon, but it's the best for the business. I hope you can understand."

"Are you going to fire him too?" Changkyun asks cluelessly in his little voice as he ditches his food to rest his head on Hyungwon. 

"No, no." He pauses, glancing between Changkyun and Kihyun. "Do you mind if we talk in living room alone for a second?"

Hyungwon nods and stands up. He doesn't look back, even when he hears the smallest whimper from his baby. When Hyunwoo thinks they are far enough away from their significant others, he speaks up.

"Is Changkyun okay?"

The question takes Hyungwon by surprise, and he doesn't hesitate to jump to defend him. "Of course!"

"I hope I'm not reading this wrong, but-"

Another voice from the kitchen interrupts them. "No, that's mine!" 

It's not the tone of a grown man, and it's definitely not Changkyun. Hyungwon lifts his head up and raises his eyebrows. He has no idea what's going on.

"But he is so cute!" Changkyun replies.

Hyungwon knows he is fucked because Changkyun fell back in his little space.

"He's mine!" Kihyun cries, literally cries. Hyungwon hears him wailing.

Hyunwoo hangs his head and walks into the kitchen. Hyungwon follows him slowly. He sees Changkyun sitting with a small bunny plushie no bigger than a wallet. It must have fit in Kihyun's pocket because Hyungwon didn't see it when he entered. Kihyun is crying loudly, but he attaches himself to Hyunwoo when he sees him.

"He stole Hoseokie!" Kihyun hits his head on Hyunwoo's shoulder.

Hyungwon sighs softly. He sits down next to Changkyun and brushes the other's hair behind his ear. "Kyunnie, it isn't yours. You have to give Kihyun his toy back, okay?"

The younger pouts. He stares up and Hyungwon then back at the small plushie. He pulls himself up and approaches Kihyun. "Here. Sorry."

Kihyun backs away from Hyunwoo and quickly takes his bunny back. "Thanks!" He smiles brightly.

Hyunwoo's husband is...a little?

Hyungwon glances between a relieved Hyunwoo and Kihyun, who smiles and rambles on to Changkyun in a way that Hyungwon himself can't understand. Hyunwoo looks genuinely happy as he watches Kihyun interact with someone else besides himself.

It makes sense, really. Kihyun never went to dinner parties with Hyunwoo, or visited, or even had a job. Hyungwon just knew his name.

"Let's go play with my stuffies!" Changkyun grabs Kihyun's hand without warning and drags him off to his room. Kihyun doesn't resist, in fact, he seems almost excited.

Hyungwon turns to Hyunwoo and smiles. "Play buddies, huh? Guess we will be seeing each other more often."

Hyunwoo smiles sheepishly. "He used to have another friend, but then he started being mean to Kihyun. He gets bored indoors, but obviously he can't act the way he wants to outside of the house. If you don't mind, I would appreciate if Kihyun could hang out sometimes. He gets lonely and frustrated since I don't understand everything."

Hyungwon leads him into Changkyun's room. His stuffed animals of all sorts are covering the bed. The blankets and pillows are a soft pastel pink. He has a small toy box in the corner filled to the brim. He has a dresser filled with his clothes, and on top is a small box full of his pacifiers.

Kihyun and Changkyun are quietly playing with the stuffed animals, off in their own world. Changkyun is quietly mostly because he has his pacifier in. It's blue with a picture of a bear on it. It is his second favorite one (his first favorite, pink with stars, Hyungwon lost a few weeks before. Changkyun had thrown a fit and ended up accidently hitting Hyungwon, and then crying because he didn't mean it.).

Kihyun first notices Hyunwoo and Hyungwon, and he immediately whines and motions Hyunwoo to come closer. Hyunwoo steps closer and pulls out a pale yellow pacifier out of his pocket and slips it between Kihyun's lips. The little returns to playing with the other. Hyungwon isn't even sure what they are doing, but he lets them continue.

He approaches Changkyun and gently pulls out his pacifier. "Are you okay?"

Changkyun nods happily before opening his mouth for Hyungwon to return what he stole. And when he does, Changkyun holds his hand and plays with the stuff animal with the other. Hyungwon sits on the edge of the bed and watches in awe at how relaxed Changkyun seems. Hyunwoo sits next to Kihyun; the younger moves to sit in his lap while still playing. They seem content like this.

Kihyun doesn't want to leave until around 10 P.M. when Changkyun starts getting grouchy because it's past his bedtime. He doesn't throw a fit when Kihyun and Hyunwoo leave, and Hyunwoo promises to visit soon. He whispers to Hyungwon that he will come visit Changkyun when Hyungwon is too busy with work so the little doesn't get lonely.

Hyungwon can't imagine a better boss.

Hyungwon moves to the little on the couch. "Hey, baby, you ready to get cleaned up with daddy?"

Changkyun is sitting on the couch with a blanket on his shoulders. His eyes are struggling to stay open. He's still in his clothes from dinner, but his pacifier is in his mouth.

"Sweepy," he mumbles through his pacifier.

"I know you're sleepy. Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" He pulls the little into his arms.

He carries Changkyun to their bathroom and sits him on the sink counter. He looks adorable like this, with his hair slightly messy and his eyes struggling to stay open. Hyungwon unties the ribbon and unbuttons his shirt. He finishes undressing him before undressing himself. After starting the water, they both get in the shower.

Changkyun doesn't move much. He tries to keep his head against Hyungwon somehow. He mumbles and whines, but he doesn't do anything, really. Hyungwon cleans both of them. Then, he dries them and dresses both of them. He just throws on boxers and sweatpants on himself. For Changkyun, he pulls on boxers and a pink onesie that has yellow ducks on it.

Hyungwon kisses the little and goes to tuck him into his own bed. He seems too tired to sleep with Hyungwon tonight. Hyungwon drags himself into his own bed.

He loves Changkyun.

And he will never stop loving him.


	3. Chapter 3

When Hyungwon woke up one morning, the last thing he expected to see was Changkyun sitting on the couch in jeans and a t-shirt with headphones in as he scribbled words into a notebook.

Changkyun hadn't been his bigself in a week, and now that he is, Hyungwon is worried. Big Changkyun doesn't take the world very well. He is depressed. Hyungwon makes sure he consistently takes medicine for it, but Changkyun struggles with it. Not to mention, he hates his little self.

"Hey, baby, good morning," Hyungwon greets, sitting down next to Changkyun. "You're up early."

Changkyun pulls out a headphone. "Yeah. I'm just writing some stuff. I got a rap in my head, and I figured I should just throw it on a page." He shrugs. 

"You should let me read it some day."

"Maybe when I'm done. Hey, don't you have work?"

Hyungwon nods. "Yeah, I've got to leave in about twenty minutes or so. I just didn't wake up to you in the bed, so I was nervous."

Changkyun hums before putting his headphone back in. He doesn't speak to Hyungwon again until the lawyer is standing at the door ready to go.

"Do I at least get a kiss bye?" Hyungwon asks, only half serious. In all honesty, he is worried about Changkyun.

The younger stands up and walks over. He presses his lips to Hyungwon's before quickly seperating. "Love you, Hyungwon."

It feels weird being called Hyungwon. That isn't what Changkyun calls him. Even normal big Changkyun calls him "baby" or anything that isn't so straightforward. That should've set up a red flag and told him to stay home.

"I love you too, Kyun." He places a hand on the doorknob and looks back, only to see Changkyun already on the couch.

He leaves without another word.

-

He doesn't expect to find Changkyun sitting on the couch in the same outfit with Hyungwon's laptop in his lap as he watches some video. He doesn't even acknowledge Hyungwon until the elder picks up the laptop.

Changkyun glances up. "Oh hey."

"Don't Oh Hey me like I'm your mom. I don't care if your big, but that does not mean you can step all over me and pretend I'm not your boyfriend," Hyungwon snaps. It comes out harsher than intended, but Changkyun doesn't seem to care.

"I just...I need space, Hyungwon. You're suffocating me."

I'm suffocating you? I'm. Suffocating. You? Do you realize that you're the one dying to sleep in my bed at night? You're the one who whines when I leave, but somehow I'm suffocating you.

"Then, I'll give it to you." He places the laptop back in Changkyun's lap without a word.

He walks and places his suitcase in his office. He sits down in his chair and massages his temples. Sometimes, dating someone younger is exhausting. Still, he loves Changkyun no matter what, whether he is little or big. He just wishes he wasn't being shoved away.

Hyungwon opens the first desk drawer and wides his eyes. Its empty. The place where Changkyun's backup pacifier is supposed to be is empty. He jumps up and literally runs into Changkyun's bedroom.

Sure enough, his bedroom is that of a normal male. His blankets are black. All of his stuffed animals are gone. His toy box is missing. On his dresser where his pacifiers were is clean. Hyungwon panics.

"Changkyun," he growls, storming down the stairs. He stands in front the couch, staring at the boy. "Why did you throw away all your little stuff?"

Changkyun glances up. "I'm done with the little stuff. It's weird, right? It isn't normal. I need to start applying for colleges or jobs. I have to grow up."

"You don't want to be little at all?" Hyungwon asks, confused.

"I'm done, Hyungwon. It isn't normal."

"So, you threw away all that stuff I spent money on? I could have just given it to Kihyun!" Hyungwon stares in disbelief.

"Kihyun has to grow up to! He needs to learn it isn't normal. He should be ashamed." Changkyun raises his voice.

Hyungwon pushes the laptop out of Changkyun's lap and grabs his shirt. "You can be done with being a little but you will not ever put Kihyun down, do you understand?"

"Why are you defending it!? It is disgusting!"

"I don't know who you are or what's gotten in to you, but I want the rational Changkyun back. Talk to me when you find him," Hyungwon snaps.

He releases his shirt and walks back to his office. He runs a hand through his hair as he sits at his desk. Changkyun is confusing. It's not even about the money; it's about the fact that he is putting Kihyun down. He wants his boyfriend back.

If Changkyun is done being a little, that's fine. He just can't treat Hyungwon like shit all of a sudden.

He ends up sleeping in his office just to avoid him.

-

They don't speak for a two days. Hyungwon purposefully doesn't come home until late. He doesn't make dinner because he doesn't want to face Changkyun. The younger needs to apologize before Hyungwon will speak to him.

All the tension builds up on Wednesday. Hyungwon is sent home early by Hyunwoo because he is 'over working himself'. He does come straight home, mostly because he hasn't even seen Changkyun. The only reason Hyungwon knows he is still living in the house is because the other night he heard crying from Changkyun's room. As much as he wanted to, he did not interfere. Changkyun has to come to him.

Hyungwon finds the younger watching TV. He is still wearing his "adult" clothes: ripped white jeans and a white t-shirt with a black flannel. His fists are clenched tightly in his lap. He doesn't look back when Hyungwon enters, and Hyungwon doesn't draw his attention further.

He watches from a distance. Changkyun squirms uncomfortably and presses himself further against the couch. A minute later, his thumb drags across his bottom lip. He doesn't seem to notice it until it's in his mouth. Changkyun slaps himself and clenches his fists in his lap again.

Does he just...not want to accept that he is a little?

Suddenly, he forms a plan.

Hyungwon leaves out to his car and takes Changkyun's emergency pacifier. Changkyun has never actually seen it since it's in Hyungwon's car and he rarely rides with the elder. He puts it in his pocket and walks back inside. He sits next to Changkyun on the couch.

"Sorry I've been so busy." He pulls off his suit jacket and places it on the arm of the couch. "You know, Kihyun stopped by today."

That isn't a lie. Kihyun did visit the office today. He played with toys at Hyungwon's desk in his lap for most of the day since Hyunwoo was busy. Hyunwoo told Hyungwon he was especially little today, so he would probably be quiet. He was right; Kihyun played quietly with toy cars or stuffed animals and napped twice.

Overrall, Hyungwon didn't mind though. Kihyun seemed happy enough to see him. He thinks Kihyun tried to ask where Changkyun was, but it came out as slurred words ending in "Kyun". Either he was having trouble saying Kihyun or he was asking about Changkyun. He enjoyed babysitting since Hyunwoo had meetings. Apparently littler Kihyun can't be left home alone.

"Oh," Changkyun says.

Hyungwon pulls the yellow pacifier out of his pocket. It has blue ducks on it, Changkyun's favorite. "He asked me to give you this, but you're done with all the little stuff, right? I guess I'll just throw it away." He pauses. "You know, we played together a lot today. Hyunwoo brought him to work. Plus, everyone at work knows he is a little, but no one hates him. It's not weird or makes them uncomfortable. It's just a part of who Kihyun is. Hyunwoo doesn't mind taking care of him."

He didn't lie about the fact that everyone knows Kihyun is a little. They figured out today, and no one minded. Some even came to visit and play with him in Hyungwon's office. He just hopes he can make Changkyun see that being a little is a part of him that he will just have to accept. He won't force him if he doesn't want it. He just wants to hint at it.

Changkyun eyes the pacifier. "Yeah, you can throw it away." He bites his lip.

Hyungwon places it in Changkyun's lap. "I'll let you. It was a gift after all."

Changkyun stares at the object and doesn't respond. He seems to be having an internal war.

"Changkyun," Hyungwon speaks in a softer voice. "Kyunnie, if you don't want to accept this part of you then I won't push it. I just want to suggest it one more time. You seem tense. It doesn't make you a bad person to be a little. It makes you happy, and I love taking care of you. I also love being your boyfriend, so it's your decision, baby."

Changkyun lifts his face, and Hyungwon can see the small tears running down his cheeks. "You're the best boyfriend ever, you know. Are....Are you sure you don't mind?" He picks up the pacifier.

Hyungwon lifts his hand to wipe his tears away. "It's whatever makes you happy. If you want to go to college, then that's okay. If you want to stay home all day and work on writing lyrics and then sit on me when I'm home, that's okay too."

"I'm sorry we never got to have a serious conversation about this. I want to compose songs. That's what I want to do with my life. I'm sorry I just sit around and whine all day," Changkyun whispers.

"I love my bratty baby boy." He kisses Changkyun's forehead. "I'll buy you a piano."

The twenty year old's eyes widen. "No! A grand piano just for me to mess around and try to compose? That's too much money and I-"

"I have money, Changkyun. I know we don't talk seriously enough, but I have money. My entire parents' inheritance is in an account. I still own their travel agency; I just put another man in charge of it. Besides, I also believe I have to buy a certain someone some new stuff?"

"I'm sorry I threw it all away."

"Shut up."

They spend the evening talking through everything. Changkyun explains that he used to take piano lessons and he wants to try to make songs to help support them. Hyungwon tells him he will buy him new little stuff and a grand piano. Changkyun thanks him over and over again for accepting him as a little.

Changkyun falls asleep with the yellow pacifier in his mouth and Hyungwon's arm around his waist.


	4. Chapter 4

The little struggles to eat with chopsticks, deciding to hold one in each hand and getting half of his dinner in his lap. Every time Hyungwon tries to help him, he receives a soft 'daddy no! Kyunnie big boy'. Hyungwon disagrees because Changkyun is quite the opposite.

Changkyun's normal age is 3. Today though, he is pretty sure the little is 2. He raises his glass of water to his lips and nearly half of it also falls in his lap. He whines.

"Daddy! Kyunnie mess!" He sniffles.

Why on earth didn't I buy a new sippy cup and silverware? 

Oh yeah. It's probably because he just spent way too much money on a nice piano. Of course, little Changkyun just wants to sit at it and smash the keys, laughing at how silly it sounds. He silently decides it was a bad idea to put it in the corner of the living room.

"Kyunnie is a mess," Hyungwon confirms, stuffing another few noodles in his own mouth. "Maybe Kyunnie should listen to daddy and let him help."

Changkyun whines and drops his chopsticks. He lifts his arms towards Hyungwon and whimpers. "Daddy."

Hyungwon sets down his own chopsticks and walks around to the side of the table Changkyun is on. He is silently thankful that the little is wearing black jeans and a blue shirt so maybe the food stains will come out.

"Come on and stand up."

Changkyun stands up. Hyungwon pulls off his shirt and pants. He takes a napkin and wipes the younger's face before lifting him up. He settles back down in his own seat with Changkyun in his lap, still just in boxers.

He has to buy Changkyun new silverware and a cup before dinner time, but he isn't looking forward to taking him to the store.

"Is my baby still hungry?" Hyungwon asks gently.

Changkyun nods, probably because most of his food didn't even end up in his stomach. Hyungwon takes a few noodles and lifts it to the little's mouth. He decides it's not worth a fight, so he lets Changkyun eat as much as he wants. It just happens to be Hyungwon's entire plate.

When Hyungwon is done feeding him, he takes Changkyun to his room and puts him in jeans and a black sweatshirt.

"Don't wanna!" He cries, pulling on the pants.

"I know, baby. Daddy will buy you new onesies soon, okay? Right now, we've got to go get you a new cup and stuff to eat dinner with," he sits on Changkyun's bed next to the little and runs a hand through the other's hair.

Changkyun pouts. "No!"

Hyungwon sighs. The last thing he needs is Changkyun throwing a fit. He doesn't want to be reminded of the last time that he had to punish the little. It didn't go over well.

He simply closes his eyes and ignores Changkyun until he feels the younger pulling on his hand.

"Daddy mad?"

Hyungwon leans back until his back hits the bed. "No, I'm just frustrated, and I missed you." Changkyun moves over to rest his head on Hyungwon's chest. "What if we go to the store and then come back and play?"

Changkyun sits up and opens his mouth, patiently waiting for his pacifier.

Hyungwon laughs and kisses his forehead. Changkyun really is the cutest little in his eyes.

-

They return home by 2 P.M. and Changkyun is ready to sleep. Hyungwon gently tells him to go ahead and lie down. He stumbles around, and Hyungwon keeps in a laugh. Not because it's funny, but he is so fond of Changkyun.

Hyungwon cleans the new dishes they bought. It's just two sippy cups and a small set of plastic plates, forks, spoons, and chopsticks that are held together by the end so Changkyun can't take them apart and might be able to correctly pick up food. Everything he had to buy from the baby section, which meant Changkyun ended up also choosing out a new stuffed animal. It's a hamster plushie that he keeps calling "Ki".

He still wishes he could buy Changkyun more things. Since he threw out all of his little stuff, he only has two stuffed animals, 1 pacifier, no outfits, and now dishes. Changkyun hates not having his onesies' to sleep in. It makes Hyungwon feel worse, but he hasn't had the time to order it. Besides, his bank account is sobbing. On the bright side, he is thankful that he bought diapers just in case Changkyun has an especially little day like today.

He takes one of the sippy cups, the pink one, and fills it with apple juice. Finally, he heads up stairs to Changkyun's room. He finds the little lying down, quietly waiting for Hyungwon. The lawyer chuckles and sits next to him.

"Hey, baby." He hands Changkyun his sippy cup. "Let's get you changed, okay?"

Changkyun quietly obeys. He stands up and lets Hyungwon pull off his pants and underwear, replacing them with a diaper to be on the safe side. He pulls off Changkyun's shirt and replaces that with an oversized red sweatshirt.

One thing Hyungwon is very thankful for is that Changkyun doesn't fight him when he has to wear diapers. A lot of littles are embarrassed about it, but Changkyun easily steps into his, sometimes even telling Hyungwon when he has to wear one. The little has yet to wet the bed, something Hyungwon is very thankful for. Changkyun says he'd rather wear a diaper on bad days than risk it.

Hyungwon tucks Changkyun back in, watching at how he continues drinking apple juice slowly. His eyes start to fall closed, and for once he doesn't fight it.

The lawyer lifts his black bangs to kiss his forehead before going into his office to work on a case.

The peace and quiet lasts for about an hour until his baby boy is pulling on his black t-shirt and asking if he wants to play. Its muffled since he refuses to take out his pacifier, but Hyungwon knows what he means just by his tone. He chooses to ignore Changkyun in favor of filling out papers.

"Where is your stuffy you named Ki?" Hyungwon finally turns his chair to face him.

Changkyun invites himself to sit on Hyungwon's lap, his forehead pressed against the lawyer's shoulder. "Daddy."

"Well, why don't we quietly play something?" Hyungwon suggests, slipping his hand up Changkyun's shirt to rub his back.

The little seems to become like jelly, he puts all of his weight on Hyungwon. His eyes slowly began to fall closed and Hyungwon sighs; maybe rubbing his back was a mistake. Still, he doesn't stop because Changkyun just seems so happy.

"Wuves you," he slurs.

"I love you too," Hyungwon laughs quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me ideas in the comments or just feedback and maybe i'll update soon, idk im kinda out of ideas for this fic so feel free to feed my brain
> 
> twitter: kihyuksdoormat
> 
> read my other little fic you cowards

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: kihyuksdoormat
> 
> i need friends feel free to dm ;)


End file.
